Light (element)
Light is the seventh element controlled and manipulated by specifically Phobos and Elyon Brown. It contains pure light energy. The Seventh Element Light is the seventh element that is the strongest and most powerful element in the series, apart from the element of Quintessence, which is bestowed upon Will, and one of the most diverse, regarding it's effects. Light allows the user who possesses it a wide range of mystical abilities and talents. For instance, they can open and close portals in time and space. The user is also granted an assortment of powerful psychic abilities and greatly strengthened physical attributes. Abilities and Skills *'Photokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate forms of light *'Chronokinesis:' The ability to manipulate and warp time *Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. *Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. *Generate ghostly images of themselves, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of the user, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. *Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike their ghostly copies, this form is the true one, and they are able to use it to communicate. *Possess flight. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects simply through the will of one's mind *Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. *Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Elyon uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. *Bind others with energy ropes (as she did with Phobos after defeating him). *Temporarily remove other's body parts, as she did with Taranee's mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians. This can be seen as reality warping. * ]]Change their appearance (glamour). This can also be seen as reality warping. *Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. *Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. *Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from her hands. *Trap people inside pictures. *Have power over the other five elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence. *Hypnosis. *Force Cedric to return to his true form, with the aid of Hay Lin. *Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods, of such strength even Endarno, albeit without full powers as Oracle, was unable to pierce or even detect it, when aided by Caleb, Vathek and the five Guardians. Users Known Users of Light include: *Weira Escanor's mother *Weira Escanor *Elyon Brown *Phobos Escanor *Lord Cedric (formerly; via the Seal of Nerissa) *Nerissa Crossnic (formerly; via the Heart of Meridian and her seal) *Xin Jing *Leryn Trivia *That element is considered to be the seventh element, but it is unknown why the Guardians have just five out of them all seven, but that may be possible that the Guardians may have the elements based only on the nymph Xin Jing and the Four Dragons. es:Luz (elemento) fr:Lumière (élément) pl:Światło (element) Category:Powers Category:Elements Category:Light-based magic